Love or hate
by Kdrhl
Summary: Une nouvelle à McKinkey, une nouvelle qui n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Deuxième années à McKinley pour Quinn Fabray. Elle avait tout d'une jeune fille ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne l'équipe de cheerios, c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Santana Lopez, elle n'hésitait pas à frapper quelqu'un pour se défouler où juste pour le plaisir de se savoir supérieure. Et Brittany Pierce, son innocence, sa joie de vivre.. A première vue, Britt ne vivait pas dans le même monde que les autres élèves, mais ça n'a pas empêché les trois jeunes filles de vite devenir inséparable.**

**Elles étaient les terreurs du lycée, personnes n'osait les regarder dans les yeux.**  
**Quinn était sûre d'elle, ne doutait de rien. Elle sortait avec le Quaterback, tout le monde était à ses pieds, et obéissait à chacun de ses ordres, car ils savaient très bien que s'ils ne s'exécutaient pas, elle s'en prendrait à eux. Enfin bref, tout était parfait pour Lucy Quinn Fabray, jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle arriva..**

Hey, les filles, vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Brittany en regardant ses deux amies.

**Les deux jeunes filles se fixaient puis interrrogea la blonde en face d'elles du regard.**

Il y à une nouvelle Cri la danseuse en sautillant autour des deux Cheerios.

Qui ? Interrogea Quinn.

**D'habitude Quinn était au courant de tout avant tout le monde, mais apparemment pas cette fois..**

Elle s'appelle Rachel Berry. Elle est petite, brune, yeux noisettes. Et elle chante aussi, je pense qu'elle va bientôt rejoindre le Glee Club. Elle à l'air d'être intelligente. Mais son style vestimentaire.. c'est pas le top quoi. Elle à deux papas, et..

**La blonde n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'elle fût coupée par Santana.**

Attends, tu as bien dis "deux papas" ? Mais.. Rachel Berry ? Toute ma famille déteste cette fille et ses pères. Comment deux hommes peuvent.. Eurk. Enchaîna la latina.

Hmh.. oh, elle a aussi dit qu'elle sera une grande star plus tard repris la blonde.  
Les deux jeunes filles écoutaient attentivement. Lorsque leur conversation fut interrompu par la cloche.

A plus lança Quinn en rejoignant la salle de son premier cours. Tendis que Santana et Brittany, comme à leur habitude, se donnèrent le petit doigt.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Externe.**

**Le lendemain, Santana décida de rendre visite à Rachel. Elle partit donc à sa recherche, une fois sa cible en vue, elle s'approcha de son casier sans crier garde. **

- "Salut, Berry. Nouvelle ici, hein ?" Questionne la latina d'une voix froide, ce qui fut sursauter Rachel, qui claqua son casier aussitôt.

- "Et.. Eh oui. Je suis nouvelle." Sont les seuls mots que la petite brune réussit à assembler.

- "Et bien écoute, si tu ne veux pas que ta vie devienne un enfer, fait toi petite. Plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Et n'essaye pas de faire monter ton rang sociale, c'est mission impossible, tu es née pour être une looseuse. Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, tchuss, RuPaul." Après avoir finit son discoure, elle disparu dans la foule.

******Rachel était là, devant son casier, la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier refirent surface. S'en était trop pour elle, elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant.**  
**Elle savait très bien à qui elle avait affaires, avant même le début de cette discussion. Qui ne le savait pas après tout ?**  
**Il y avait juste un problème, elle refusait ce que la latina lui demandait, et elle comptait bien lui faire part de son avis. Elle avait décidé de faire ça après le week-end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Rachel.**

**Le week-end touchait à sa fin, alors que j'essayais de m'endormir, une boule se forma dans mon ventre, surement à cause du stress. Demain, c'est le grand jour, je vais me rebeller contre les brutes du lycée, super ! Alors que je pensais à ce que je dirais une fois face à elle, je me sentis tomber dans les bras de Morphée. **  
**Le réveille fut douloureux, étant donné que je n'avais dormi que quelques heures à cause de toute cette histoire. **

**POV Quinn.**

**Pour une fois, la matinée avait vite passée. J'avait croisée à plusieurs reprise la nouvelle, Berry. Elle avait tracé à chaque fois, le message de Santana à dû s'enregistrer dans son cerveau. Il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner. Je me dirigea donc, comme d'habitude, vers mes deux Cheerios préférées, ainsi que mon petit copain à notre table habituel. Nous avions tous fini de manger, sauf Brittany, elle nous avez harcelé pour avoir une glace, et comme Santana ne peut rien lui refuser, elle avait accepté.**  
**Dix minutes après, Brittany avait enfin fini. **

**POV Externe.**

**Quinn et Finn étaient en tête du groupe, ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie de la cantine. Lorsque.. Rachel Berry leurs rentra dedans balançant son plateau sur la capitaine des Cherrios.**

**POV Rachel.**

**Je n'osais pas lever la tête, je savais que si je croisais son regard, j'allais y lire la haine qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment. C'était ma deuxième semaine ici, c'était LE jour, je vais me faire démolir avant même d'avoir pu dire à la latina ce que je pensais.**  
**Je sentais son regard sur moi. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à parler ; **

- " Tu vas le payer, Berry "

**Après ça, Quinn quitta la cantine suivit par son groupe. Une des deux Cheerios qui l'accompagnait s'arrêta. Elle resta devant moi quelques secondes, avant de me prendre par la main et de m'emmener dans les toilettes des filles.**

** ...**

**POV Externe ( du côté de Quinn )**

**Quinn était partit chez le proviseur pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'avait supplié de renvoyer Rachel. Que cette fille n'apporterait que des problèmes à l'établissement. Mais celui-ci ne prenait pas compte des remarques de la Cheerios.**

- " Quinn , vos arguments ne valent rien. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une assiette. Elle n'a sûrement pas fait exprès. "

**Suite à ces mots, Quinn quitta le bureau du proviseur telle une furie. Elle en voulant à la nouvelle, elle venait de la ridiculiser devant tout le lycée.**

**...**

**POV Externe ( du côté de Rachel )**

- " Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? " Lança Rachel " Tu veux me tabasser ? Je sais ce que vous faites à tout les élèves qui osent vous ridiculiser. Alors va y, venge Quinn, ne te gêne pas. Fais toi plaisir surtout. Vous n'êtes que.. " Elle s'arrêta net en sentant le doigt de la blonde contre sa bouche.

- " Tu parles trooop ! Je vais pas te tabasser, et je suis sûre que Quinn ne l'aurait pas fais non plus. Non, moi je veux juste parler. Je sais que tu as peur de nous, mais tu ne dois pas. Montre toi forte, ne te laisse pas faire par Quinn. Fais quelque chose, Rachel.. "

- " Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu dis ça à moi, pourquoi pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? " répondis-je

- " Ça faisait longtemps que McKinley n'avait pas vu de nouveau. Et aucun des anciens élèves ne veut m'aider. Je connais Quinn, et ce n'est pas cette Bitch qui déambule dans les couloirs. Non, la vrai Quinn, elle a un cœur. Avant de traîner avec Santana et de devenir Cheerios, Quinn était une fille merveilleuse. Mais ça à vite changer, pour des raisons qui me sont inconnu, elle à changé. Elle est passé de la petite fille modèle, à une vraie garce. Alors aide moi, s'il te plaît. Aide moi à faire revenir l'ancienne Quinn. Repris Brittany, des sanglots dans la voix.

**Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Pour quelle raison ? Elle ne savait pas. Ce que venait de dire la blonde l'avait probablement touchée. Bien sur qu'elle voulait l'aider, elle voulait connaître la vraie Quinn. Mais est-ce-qu'elle allait vraiment l'aider ? **

- " Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je t'aiderais, je te le promets. Ça prendra sûrement du temps, mais on y arrivera. " affirma Rachel, tout en essuyant ses yeux.

- " Meeeeeerci. " Cria la Cheerios, se jetant dans les bras de la petite brune.


End file.
